Host of the 14th's Lover
by Animelover042098
Summary: What if it was possible to adapt to more than one Innocence? What if someone achieved this? What if she was the host of the 14th's lover? And what if she fell in love with Allen Walker? Could their love last? So many question's, find the answer's inside. Rated M just in case. I'm working hard on this story, suggestion's are welcome, and hater's are not.
1. Prologue

_Prologue~_

It's dark...I can't see my hand in-front of my face...I can't escape it. but I don't want to. It's suffocating me, yet cradling me in a comforting way. I can see something now...it's so dim, but it look's like a light. I begin running toward it...almost able to make it out. Suddenly it brighten's, and my eyes burn from the sudden change. It's a huge green light, and I watch in silence as it split's into four individual flares of light.

They start to circle around me at a slow leisure pace. They seem to bounce slightly almost as if they were happy, and full of hope. I watch them for a while a little confused before a booming voice fill's the air. The light's begin to speak with what sound's like the voices of million's of people. I strain my ear's to try, and pick the voices out, but soon find out I don't need to as I hear their feeling's.

_"Child of Snow. Host of the 14th's lover. Girl of Blood. Bringer of Time. You who has many names, a dark past...and even blacker future. You have been deemed worthy by us to help you in your times of need. To be our adapter, and our handler. However, with great power comes great responsibility. Do you accept the power we give you? The good, and bad that will come with it?"_

I was asked as they stopped, each in one direction from me, as if waiting for my reply. I felt a strange feeling in my chest, as if they were reading my feeling's in my heart. As if on cue, the word's seemed to roll easily off my tongue.

"If you can help me save those close to my heart, protect those I deem as my friend's, and defeat those who would bring harm with a malicious intent...I will gladly accept your term's." I replied as the flares combined back into one light above my head.

It seem's so warm now, and I can see as my hand shakily reaches up to touch it. It's light suddenly surround's me like a coccoon. I can feel it's power seep through my skin, and into my body. I give a soft smile as my ear's begin to pick up the sound of voices.

"She just adaptted to four Innocence." a woman exclaimed in pure shock. "That's imposible...she is already in possesion of the one she was born with." a man stutter's in disbeleif, and that is the last I hear as the darkness comes back. However, this time it feel's brighter somehow. And this is where my journey began, on my fourth birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray-Man or any of it's character's. Thank You!

'That was the longest month in my entire life.' Madi thought to herself, yawning loudly, and walking down the hall of the Black Order. "So, how was your mission?" Kanda asked as he walked around the corner and faced me. "I aqquired the Innocence like I was told...however...I lost all three of my finder's when a level 3 akuma attacked us." Madi told him quietly, looking down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry...I should have done better. Your probably disappointed in me now brother." Madi told him quietly, her long blonde hair hiding the expression on her face. Kanda gave a small sigh, and walked over to her, setting a hand gently on her head. "You did good. Now go get some rest." he told her before he continued walking to what seemed like Komui's office for his next mission.

Madi turned back, and watched him leave with determined hazel eyes. 'I will be stronger...maybe then I can make you proud of me.' she thought to herself before she turned, and continued on her way to her room. She was suddenly stopped as she bumped straight into another person that was comming around the corner. "Oh, i'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Madi apologised as she looked up into silver/gray eyes. "Oh no, the fault was all mine." The boy who happened to be the owner of those eyes replied as he pushed a lock of white hair from his pale face. Madi noticed the red star above his eye, and realized he must have been cursed, but didn't say anything. "Hey, are you ok Allen? Why did you stop?" Lavi asked, comming out from behind Allen.

He wrapped an arm around Madi when he saw her, and grinned widely. "Hey Madisyn! I haven't seen you in a month. How have you been?" Lavi asked with a grin platered on his face. "I told you, you can call me Madi, and i've been alright. How have you been? I see we have a new member. I know you probably heard, but it's nice to introduce yourself anyway. I'm Madisyn, but you can call me Madi." Madi told Lavi, and then introduced herself to Allen. "I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you." Allen gave her a smile as Lavi chuckled. "I've been fine, and actually we have a couple new member's. There's Miranda, and Krowry." Lavi informed Madi with a grin. "Oh really? Alot has changed in a month." Madi smiled at them. "Well it's great to meet you Allen." she told him with a soft grin.

Lenalee took that chance to walk over with a small smile across her face. "Hey everyone! Oh, so brother was right, you are back Madi. Glad to see your home." she smiled, giving Madi a small hug. "Well of course he was right. I saw him not that long ago, and gave him the Innocence I found." Madi giggled softly. Leanlee smiled, and looked at the three of them. "You need to come with me. I was looking for you because brother said he has a new mission that he has a need for all of you to come." Lenalee explained to them. "Wait...even me?" Madi asked with a confused look on her face. "Yep, he was skeptical about it at first...but he decided you would be needed." Lenalee explained softly. "Aww...but I wanted to eat Jerry's food again." she sighed as she looked down.

"Come on it will be fun. We can learn more about each other this way." Allen told her with a smile, taking her hand in his. Suddenly there was a green spark when their hand's made contact, and they looked at each other in confusion, hand's still connected. "That...was really warm.." Madi muttered softly, and blushed softly when Allen looked up at her. "Hey you guy's comming?!" Lavi shouted at them from up ahead. "Ya, were comming!" Allen yelled, smiling at Madi, and walking after Lavi, and Lenalee, his hand slipping from her's. Madi looked at her hand, and almost wished to have it back in Allen's, but quickly ignored the feeling as she followed after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_page break_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, good to see you again after so long Madi." Reever told Madi with a grin as Komui was hugging Lenalee asking who was trying to marry her. "I see you had to tell him something about Lenalee to wake him up again." Madi gave a small giggle, watching Komui finally compose himself, and stand up. "Well, i'm brought you all here for your next mission. I have already arranged for you to board a train in two hour's to take you to your destination. It's a small town about 15 miles out. There have been some report's of strange occurances in the lake, and in there Great Oak." Komui explained, sipping at some of his coffee. "Which lead's me to beleive that there are two Innocence located there. But there have also been report's of Noah sighting's there. You can see the reason I have picked the four of you to go together." Komui explained to them.

"I would like it if Lenalee, and Lavi would team up, and check the lake, while Allen, and Madi inspect the Great Oak." Komui told them with a grin. "Alright you have your mission. Better get going or you all may miss the train. Be safe." Komui told them as he ushered them out of his office. "Alright, well let's head out shall we." Lavi grinned leading the way with a smile. Lenalee followed after him, and Madi and Allen trailed behind. "Look's like were working together." Allen grinned over at her. "I'll be looking forward to fighting beside you." Madi gave him a real smile as the followed Lavi, and Lenalee to the train station after leaving the Black Order.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p_age break_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Madi, why don't you take a seat here." Allen offered, scooting over, and motioning to the open spot next to him. Madi gained a small pink tint on her cheek's, and smiled softly. "Thank's." she whispered sitting down next to him as the train began moving. 'What is this strange feeling? Whenever i'm near Allen I feel like butterflies are swarming in my stomach, and my face heat's up.' she thought to herself, unaware of the eyes looking at her. 'She's so different. She smiles alot, but I get the feeling they aren't real. I have the urge to protect her, to see her true smile, and to find who she really is.' he thought to himself, realizing he was staring, and looking away. Lavi and Lenalee noticed this, and smirked at each other in a way that could only mean trouble.

Everything was stopped as thhe train jerked forward, and came to a screeching stop. Somehow in this chaos Allen ended up face first in Madi's breast's. His face turned tomato red, and he quickly pulled back, apologising repeatedly. Madi couldn't help herself, and let her mask crack as she truly smiled, and busted out laughing. "Haha...don't worry it's fine." she told him, wipping tear's from her eyes. She looked over, and noticed Allen was staring at her. "What?" she asked poking his face. "N-Nothing...just that...your smile is beautiful." he whispered to her. "You should do it more often." he added before standing up, and following after Lenalee, and Lavi who had went to investigate why the train stopped. Madi gave a small blush, and shook her head as her heart pounded, and she followed aafter them. She stopped as her expert hearing picked up the sound of ticking. "You guy's get down!" she yelled as the cart Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee had been in blew up. Madi had only a second to re-act before the cart she stood in also blew into smitherien's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p_age break_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whew, that's the end of Chpter 1.

Don't forget to review please! Thank you. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :3 Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone i'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I had been really busy. Over this time i've gotten two review's. The first was from what we call a hater. Here is what this person wrote...

Oh look another Mary Sue. Do us all a favour, and stop writing b.s.

Now, i'm not really going to waste my breath with someone like that, but I will incline that i'm not a Mary Sue, and if you don't like the story then don't read it. As for the second review, it went like this...

First off I want to say, screw the 1st review, just ignore them. I don't care about that, what I like is the idea of Nea having a a lover. This is a romance story and I believe you started it off quite well. It may seem a bit fast paced, but to me it makes sense because they're practically soul mates. So keep up the great writing and don't let the bad stuff people say keep ya down.

This was from a guest, and I really appreciate your concern, and that your compliment. I find people like you really encouraging, and i'm glad someone like you likes my story. Lucky for us, i'm someone who can care less what hater's have to say. Well, I think I probably bored you enough with my chatter, onto the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~..

Allen slowly sat up groaning in pain from the blast of that explosion. He looked around in confusion as he saw a green bubble of sort's surrounding him, and everyone in the cart. He stood up as he realized his friend's were gone. "Lavi! Lenalee! Madi! Where are you guy's." Allen yelled as a woman tried to hush her crying baby. "Were over here Allen. We've been checking the passanger's." Lenalee explained, walking over with Lavi behind her. "It look's like this bubble is protecting us. It saved everyone here, and there are no casualties here." Lavi explained with a small smile. "But what about Madi? Where is she?" Allen asked as he didn't see his new friend anywhere. "We don't know...when we looked up we looked everywhere, but we couldn't find her." Lenalee explained softly, worry laced into her word's. "This bubble is protecting us, but it's also trapping us. We couldn't break through it." Lavi told Allen as he could see the worry in his eyes.

"Excuss me." a young child pulled on Allen's coat. Allen smiled, and leaned down eye level with the young girl. "Yes little one?" Allen asked the girl who looked at him with big blue eyes. "Umm...a lady outside told me to find her friend's, and ask them if she can let down the barrier." the little girl told them, hugging her teddy bear close to her. "Wait? Do you mean Madi?!" Allen exclaimed with joy dancing in his eyes. The little girl brightened, and nodded her brunette head. Lenalee smiled brightly at the child. "You tell her that she can." she told the child as she nodded, and ran straight through the green bubble. Moment's later the bubble slowly disapated, revealing rubble, and the remain's of the train surrounding everyone. Allen took off in the direction the girl had left, jumping over, and avoiding some remain's of the train that stuck out, or were in danger of collapsing over him. "I told them like you instructed lady." Allen heard the girl's voice float across the air, signaling he was getting close. He rounded a corner, and saw Madi leaning against what used to be the train's wall. "Madi! Are you ok?" Allen exclaimed making his way over to her as she looked over at him.

"I'm fine...just a bit tired from having to use my Innocence for so long." Madi replied with a small smile. "So that bubble...that was your Innocence?" Allen asked her as he finally made it over to her. "Well a part of it. It was my healing barrier...let's not discuss this here though. I promised my little helper that I would help her find her mother." Madi smiled over at the girl who was hugging her leg. Madi leaned down, and picked the girl up as gently as she could. "So was everyone alright? My barrier should have healed any of the wounded in the cart." Madi asked Allen as they made their way through the blown up cart to the other one. "Everyone is perfectly fine. Lavi, and Lenalee said there were no casualties." Allen replied, glad to see his friend was safe. "But now you have me curious...what exactly is your Innocence?" Allen asked her with a small smile. "Well if were ever in danger...I promise to show you." Madi teased him as they made it to the other cart, where everyone was starting to gather away from the rubble of the used to be train. "Hey! There you are!" Lavi grinned, wrapping an arm around both of them. "You had us worried there." he told Madi, wagging a finger in her face. Madi gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry about that. I'll try not to worry you next time." shee told him.

"Mira!" a woman exclaimed with tear's in her eyes as the girl in Madi's arm's also cried. Madi smiled softly, and set the girl down as she ran like a bullet to the woman. "Mommy! Mommy!" Mira cried, running into her mother's arm's as the mother hugged her tightly, ruunning a hand through her daughter's hair. "Oh Mira sweetheart...I was so worried..." the woman sobbed softly. "I was so scared Mommy! B-But like you said...the guardian angel saved me!" Mira told her mother, reffering to Madi. Madi gave a small smile, and walked away from them to give them some privacy. "Thank you!nI can never repay you..." the woman yelled to Madi with ear's in her eys. Madi turned, and gave her a gentle smile. "Your Welcome. But your daughter was of great help to me." she told the woman as she waved goodbye to the girl. "Well, we have a mission to complete. Let's get going shall we?" Madi asked with a grin on her face as she lead the way to their destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_halfway there_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sooooo tired!" Madi complained with a frown as she trudged up the 5th hill on their journey to their detination. "Come on, were only halfway, and it was your decision to walk." Lavi laughed at her as he passed her. "It was not! I just didn't want to get on another train after that experience." Madi yelled at him with a small scowl. "Now you look like Kanda." Allen teased her as he began to walk beside her. "Really? Well he is my brother, so we should have something in common." Madi replied taking the joke literally. "Haha...wait...WHAT?!" Allen exclaimed picturing Kanda, and Madi together. "Oh ya, did you not know that?" Madi asked with a small giggle. "Sometimes...I can't even beleive it myself...were so different at times." Madi told him as her eyes gained a far off look, and her mind began to wander. "I don't remember much before I came to the Black Order, so sometimes I find myself asking if I really am related to Kanda, or is there something i'm missing." Madi spoke quietly, not realizing she was talking aloud until it was too late.

Her eyes snapped back into focus, and she gave Allen a sheepish grin. "Sorry if i'm boring you. I didn't mean to say all that." Madi told him with a small laugh. "No it's ok. I'm glad you told me, because now I feel like I know you a little better than I did." Allen gave a small chuckle. Suddenly Allen's left eye reacted, and Madi looked over at him a bit confused. "Look out!" Allen yelled, pushing Madi out of the way as a level two akuma came from the ground, hitting Allen with it's spiked tail. "Allen!" Madi exclaimed running over to him, and standing in-front of him protecivly. The akuma had two blades for hand's, and a long serpent like body that ended with a spiked tail. It had three beady red eyes, and a twisted grin. "Oh, look's like I didn't kill him. Let me finish the job." it laughed, getting ready to attack, but was stopped when Lavi's hammer hit it in the side, and sent it flying into a tree. "Lavi, Lenalee!" Madi said as she saw her friend's rush over. "How's Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked with a worried look in her eyes. "I'm fine...just a bit scratched up." Allen hissed as he tried to sit up.

"It's more than a scracth. Don't move around, there was poison on those spikes." Madi told him, pushing him back down. "Just stay, and rest. Besides, I promised didn't I. Time to show you my Innocence." Madi gave him a small smile before standing, and walking in-front of Lavi, and Lenalee. "Protect Allen, there are some level one up above. I can handle the level two." Madi told them as they nodded, and moved closer to Allen. "Ha! You think someone like you can hurt me?" The level two laughed as it recovered from the hit. Madi grabbed a knife that she keep's with her, and slit her wrist. "Innocence...activate." Madi said slowly as the blood ran down her wrist, and into her hand. From there it began to harden, and streach out into a bow. There was a shine behind her, and her hair blew back to reveal a quiver with three different colored arrow's in it. "You have more than one Innocence...no matter...more for me to take for myself!" the level two laughed manically, and went under ground, charging Madi. Madi let out a long breath, and pulled out the white arrow from her quiver. She nocked it, and pointed at the ground as it turned brown. She let it sail, and it went into the earth, and toward the akuma.

The level two burst from the ground with a scream as the arrow lodged in it's chest. Madi pushed on her wrist, and let more blood flow as it crystalized into a red arrow. She quickly strung that arrow, and shot it at the akuma. It hit it in the arm, and the akuma suddenly stopped. "You vile human! What have you done?!" the level two screamed trying to move, but un-able to. "Well I shot you with my elemental arrow to get you out of the ground, and now I shot you with my blood arrow. It let's me control the blood of anything it touches." Madi exlplained to the akuma calling back her elemental arrow which turned white as she grabbed it. She put it back into her quiver, and looked over at Lavi, and Lenalee to see they were fighting off the level one akuma. Madi walked over to the akuma, and took out her green arrow. "I'll be taking some of your poison so I can heal my friend." she told him, rubbing the tip of it in the poison on the akuma's tail. The arrow shined a little, and turned a brighter green. "Good it has made an antidote." Madi said, and nocked the arrow, shooting it next to Allen as a green bubble appeared around him, and began to heal him. Madi turned to the level two akuma, and looked into it's eyes. "May your soul rest in peace." she told it as she made the blood burst from it's body, killing it. She called back her red arrow, and crushed it in her hand. She sprinkled the dust over her wrist, and it went back into her body.

Madi turned, and walked toward Allen. She watched as the wound began to heal, and the arrow turned back to it's normal green. She plucked it from the ground, and the bubble disapaited. "How are you feeling?" Madi asked as the quiver, and arrow's on her back shined, and disappeared along with the bow. Allen sat up with a smile on his face. "Thank you for saving me. That was really amazing...oh your wrist is still bleeding!" Allen exclaimed as Madi looked at her heavily bleeding wrist. "Oh ya, that's the only downside to activating my Innocence." Madi told him, holding her wrist. "Here let me see." Allen told her, taking off his tie, and wrapping it tightly around her wrist. "Sorry." he said when Madi hissed slightly in pain. He tied it off, and Madi took her wrist back, examining it. "There that should do it." Allen told her. "Thank's." Madi replied with a small smile as they both stood up. "Hey! You guy's ok?" Lenalee asked, running over with Lavi beside her. "Don't worry were fine." Madi smiled at them as they began walking. "Hey look! It's sun down." Madi told them as the sun began to drop over the cliff the were climbing. "Come on! Let's watch the sun set." Allen told everyone, grabbing Madi's hand, and racing up the hill.

They weren't aware of the spark that lit when their hand's touched, because they were all too busy running up the cliff. They reached the top just as the sun set, setting the sky a blaze with color's like red, yellow, orange, and pink. "Wow! It's so pretty." Lenalee smiled softly, watching the sun set behind the mountain's. Hey look! There's our destination." Lavi pointed to the bottom of the cliff where they found a small town surrounding a lake, and a tall oak tree on the other side. "Well, it look's like here is where we split up." Allen told them, standing next to Madi. "I guess your right. You guy's be safe." Lenalee told them, stanidng next to Lavi. "Before we part way's. Let's watch the sun set." Madi suggested with a small grin on her face. "That would be fun." Lavi replied as they all stood on top of the cliff watching the sun set over the mountain. They were un-aware of the set's of eyes watching their every move, and dancing with mischeif as they parted way's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

There is Chapter 2. I had fun typing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank's for being awesome, and don't forget the review button. It look's lonely. :3


	4. Author's Note 1

Hello everyone! Well i'm grateful for most of the review's my reader's have posted! The first review was from Katie2000 and here is whay they had to say...

I agree. Screw review #1. They can die in a hole with no friends.

I think that this is very creative. I do think your writing skills could be improved, but how are you supposed to do so without practice?

I will be following this story intently. I am curious to see how you build the plot.

Also, if you ever need anything, I would love to help.

For one, yes I know my writing skill's are horrible, but I enjoy doing it so :3 and I definently need the practice lol. I'm glad to know you will be following my story, and I hope I can keep it to everyones interest. And I humbly accept your help, and if you have any sugestion's, i'm more than glad to discuss them with you. Now the next review was from Syrina Snow, and they wrote...

Hey, it Guest 2.0 . I made an account now. Anyways I just wanted to say that I just love what you did for Madi's innocence. The elemental blood bow and the healing bubble are pretty inventive. I haven't read of something like that, it is quite unique. Keep up the great work.

Ah! So your the one who sent the lovely review after the hater was so mean. Well I would like to deeply thank you for that first. I'm glad you made an account, and even more joyed that you found my character's abbilities inventive, and unique. I never thought of it that way, I just came up with it in my weird head, and said 'Ohh! Awesome I have to write this down...SHINY OBJECT!' lol. Anyway as for the last review...It is from my fan the hater...here is what they told me...

She adapted to more then one innocence in less then like 2 seconds. She has what, 5? That's a mary-sue. Think about how insane that sounds and think about the background of Dgm. No one has that kind of power. Obviously, I'm talking about your character and not you personally:

I'm getting slightly annoyed with you hater. If you want to talk bad about my character than don't read my story! First off, about the Innocence, and such...there is going to be a reasonable explanation for that later in the story. I hate spoiling, so i'm not explaining myself to you. FYI! I treat all the character's I make as a part of me, because when I create them I put a part of myself into them. It's called a heart, and maybe it's time you get one.

Well, i'm a bit bothered now, so i'm just going to take this time to cool off. Anyway, I will try my best to get the next chapter in by tommorrow! I'm SO sorry about making you have to wait. Thank's if you take the time, and be patient with me. :)


	5. Chapter 3

Hey people of earth! I'm back! Lol. Anyway sorry about not getting to this chapter sooner, I was really busy. Anyway I got a review from Katie2000 and here is what this wonderful friend had to say...

I liked what you said to the hater! Yes! Ok, so if you want any help, just PM me with any questions. I should respond within 36 hours. If not, keep PMing me.

Yay! I'm glad, cause I have all these idea's jumbled up in my head, and their very distracting. Anyway, if I do have any question's, I will be sure to consult you. On another note the hater sent some more fan mail. Here is what they told me...

Creative? No. More like the total opposite. You don't know anything about dmg to be writing a non sense OC. Do some research and know what you are writing BEFORE doing it. Use your head.

Thank you sooo much for your review's! You make me want to write even more just to spite you. I couldn't have gotten this far without you. Oh, and I have done plenty of research on Dgm, but thank you for worrying. And I chose not to use my head. I find my inspiration in my heart, which you still need to find! I've wasted enough of my breath, and valuable time with you, so goodbye, and onto the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~..

Lenalee, and Lavi waved goodbye to Madi, and Allen before heading down, and into the west side of town. They walked for quite some time, and looked at their surrounding's. "Hey Lavi, do you feel like were being watched?" Lenalee asked, feeling eyes bore into her back. "I've had the feeling since we seperated from Allen, and Madi." Lavi replied back, casually looking around, trying to get a glimpse of anyone who may be watching them. Suddenly the feeling of being watched disappeared, and they looked at each other in confusion. "Well, whoever it was, they left now." Lavi told Lenalee, and walked on ahead of her. "Maybe..." Lenalee said quietly, staying on guard just in case. Lavi grinned at her, and began walking backward's with his hand's on his head. "Relax! Let's get this mission over with." Lavi chuckled, but stopped as the ground beneath his crumbled away, and he fell into a pitfall trap. "Lavi! Are you ok?" Lenalee exclaimed, running over to the edge of the pitfall, and peering down at her friend. "Oww! Who makes a damn pitfall trap in the middle of the road?" he exclaim's, rubbing a bump on his head.

"Here, take my hand." Lenalee told Lavi, reaching out her hand to him. "Thank's." Lavi told her, taking her hand, and with her help climbing out of the hole. Lavi stood up, and dusted the dirt off from his clothing. "At least we know that we need to be careful where we step." Lavi grumbled a bit, looking at the pitfall. "I have to hand it to them. Who ever made it, did a pretty good job." Lenalee said, examining the hole. "Hey! I can see the lake from here. Let's get going." Lavi grinned over at Lenalee who smiled softly at him. "Of course!" Lenalee giggled, as they made their way around the pitfall, and toward the lake. "Is it just me, or does this town feel deserted?" Lavi asked, not seeing a single person in sight. "Well, there has to be someone here." Lenalee replied with a small frown, looking around. "Someone reported the strange activities here." Lenalee continued trying to convince herself more than Lavi. "Ya, your probably right." Lavi grinned, his carefree self back again. They continued walking, and reached a fork in the road. Lenalee walked up to the sign, and read it. "It seem's the left road will take us to the lake, and the right will take us to the Great Oak." Lenalee explained to Lavi. "Doesn't that sign seem suspicious?" Lavi asked, motioning to the sloppy writing in blue paint on the sign.

"Of course, but we won't find out anything unless we draw them out by playing along." Lenalee replied taking the left road. "Are you comming?" Lenalee asked with a small smile. "Ok, i'm comming." Lavi relented, following after Lenalee down the left road. Lavi had fallen down three more pitfall's by the time they reached the lake, and had a good sized bump on his head to prove it. "We finally made it." Lavi sighed in releif, looking at the water sparkle as the ray's of the sun refelected off the surface. "I don't see anything strange with it, so it may be located in the water itself." Lenalee said with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I guess it's time to go her a swim." he replied, walking foward to get a better look at the water. As he got close, he stepped on a trip wire, and he was quickly suspended, and trapped in a net. "You have got to be joking." Lavi growled, trying to break free. "I'll get you out of there Lavi." Lenalee yelled, running over to him However, something tightened around her ankles, and she screamed in suprise as she was suspended upside down, by wire wrapped tightly around her ankles. A bush rustled beside them, and a teenager walked out into the open. He looked at Lavi, and Lenalee with cold blue eyes. "Hey! We got two of them! Knock them out!" the boy yelled over his shoulder as something flew through the air, and struck Lavi, and Lenalee in the neck. 'I'm losing conciousness.' Lavi thought before his vision went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~..

Madi, and Allen walked down, and into the east side of town. "So, do you think Lavi, and Lenalee will beat us back to the meeting place?" Madi asked, trying to kill the silence that had surrounded them after they parted way's. "I'm not going to let them! I'll beat baka Lavi." Allen smirked with a triumphant look in his eyes. "Well don't be getting so excited, we still have to find a route to the Great Oak." she giggled, looking around with a thoughtful gaze. "That's easy! We just walk toward it! It's hard to misss." Allen chuckled, motioning to the tall Oak tree that seemed to loom over the village. He turned his head, and looked over at Madi when he didn't get a response. "Hey! What you thinking about?" he asked her with curious eyes. "Haven't you noticed how deserted this place is? There are so many house, it's a nice day, and no one is outside." she explained quietly with a small frown on her face. Timcampy who had been doing re-con of the place had come back, and perched on top of Allen's head. "Hey Tim! Did you see anything suspicious?" Allen asked, and Tim shook it's head. "Tim is really neat! I have a golem too!" Madi smiled over at Allen. "You do? Where?" Allen asked becomming intrigued.

Madi smiled, and pointed at her coat. "Blaze! Come on out." Madi said, as there was a shuffling in her coat, and a fire red golem poked out of her jaket. It had two tiny feet, and walked up, sitting on Madi's shoulder as it streached out it's wing's. "Aww! He a cute little guy." Allen chuckled a little, looking at the golem. Blaze flew over to Allen, and bit down harshly on his head. "Oww! Hey! What did I do!? Let go!" Allen yelled as Madi plucked Blaze from his head. "Soory, she got mad when you assumed she was a guy." Madi explained softly, rubbing the top of Blaze soothingly, trying to calm her. "Oh...sorry." Allen mumbled, rubbing his head where Blaze had bit. "Blaze! You apologise too." Madi told her golem who looked at Allen, before turning her back on him, and perching on Madi's shoulder. "I'm sorry, she's quite stubborn." Madi sweatdropped, with a sheepish grin. "It's alright, let's just continue toward the Great Oak." Allen suggested, not wanting to get bit once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~..

Sorry about the short Chapter! This is all I could come up with before I got side tracked with another story i'm working on. Anyway, sorry again, and until next time.


End file.
